Bittersweet Goodbye
by FacingFireHHR
Summary: A yuri oneshot of when Seiko had got the wound in her chest and died and also was kissed by Naomi. This version goes a bit more deeper. Please Review and read, thanks. Also get the tissues out! This one is pretty deep


**Author's Note: So I wanted to write up the scene when Naomi kissed Seiko from the game, in the game it was a dream but I want to write up my own version of it being real. Also, WARNING this one is yuri and has a mild hentai moment at the beginning. ALSO get out the tissues!**

"I already prepared a bath for you Seiko"-Naomi

"Well how about we share a bath then?"-Seiko

She was smiling much too cheekily.

"Uh well..."-Naomi

"Come on it will be fun!"-Seiko

Naomi and Seiko soon got in the bath together. Seiko relaxed in the bath sighing softly.

"Geez you're scary Seiko! You ripped my clothes off so easy!"-Naomi

"Well I do bathe my younger siblings daily"-Seiko

'Oh...that actually does make sense"-Naomi thinking

"But this is so nice! I don't have nice hot water like this at my place"-Seiko

"Hey I bought you a special body soap"-Naomi

Naomi got the bottle and opened it. She sat behind Seiko and rubbed her back with it.

Seiko tensed suddenly her eyes growing wide as her heart beat increased.

"Does it feel okay?"-Naomi

"...A...A little higher up..."-Seiko

"Here?"-Naomi

"...Yes...right there...like that..."-Seiko

'Seiko's body seemed so tense but not in a fearful way, more like she was...aroused. It was from then all human words died down and were replaced by animal-like sounds"-Naomi thinking

"...mmmmm...Naomi...aaahhh!"-Seiko

Seiko began to moan randomly and breathe a little heavier.

"Seiko...are you all right?"-Naomi

Seiko didn't answer, she crossed her legs together tightly and closed her eyes tightly letting out small yet drawn out moans.

"Seiko? What's wrong, do you have to go to the bathroom?"-Naomi

"Geez I knew she was clueless but this is too much..."-Seiko thinking

Seiko shook her head still whimpering softly.

"It's just that..."-Seiko

"Hm?"-Naomi

"Naomi..."-Seiko

"What is it?"-Naomi

"I can't control myself anymore!"-Seiko

Seiko suddenly turned around and tackled Naomi in the bath and was having what Naomi called, her weird moment.

Seiko shoved her face between Naomi's breasts.

"Seiko!"-Naomi

"Seiko, come on! Stop!"-Naomi

Naomi felt herself blushing as Seiko continued.

"Geez would you quit it?!"-Naomi

"WHACK"

Naomi whacked Seiko on the head

Seiko rubbed her head fighting back tears, Naomi not seeing that part.

"Geez Seiko!"-Naomi

"I can't help myself sometimes Naomi!"-Seiko

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seiko and Naomi ran through the hall running from one of the vengeful spirits. The spirit was a girl with long black hair and wore a red dress.

"Faster Seiko!"-Naomi

Seiko panted behind her, they had been running for a long time from this persistent spirit.

Suddenly the spirit sped up behind them, Naomi then heard the most gruesome sound, like ripping through flesh.

"...!"-Seiko

Seiko suddenly cried out in pain behind her. Naomi stopped to see Seiko was clutching her chest, blood spilled out of it like a waterfall onto the floor.

"SEIKO!"-Naomi

Naomi ran over to Seiko. Seiko shivered more and more blood spilling out.

"Seiko!"-Naomi

Naomi saw how big the wound was. The spirit stood them grinning.

"Get out! Get away from us!"-Naomi

The spirit continued to stand there with such a cold evil smile.

"GET AWAY!"-Naomi

Her scream was so loud and she yelled it with every inch of her emotion. The spirit vanished.

"N-Naomi..."-Seiko

"Seiko! Hang in there!"-Naomi.

Naomi ripped a piece of her uniform off to use it to stop the heavy bleeding. Seiko trembled panting heavily, she began to hyperventilate from losing so much blood.

Naomi pressed the piece of cloth against the wound but it wouldn't stop bleeding.

"Seiko..."-Naomi

Worry filled her eyes, she then took Seiko to the infirmary and helped her lay down. She tried again to stop the bleeding.

All the color in Seiko's face was gone, she had lost so much blood already.

"Seiko, hang in there!"-Naomi

Naomi kept pressing the cloth against the chest wound, but it wouldn't stop the bleeding. It soaked the cloth within a second.

'No...no...! Why won't it stop?!'-Naomi thinking

She tried harder but so much blood kept spilling out, it had stained Seiko's chest and the bed even. Naomi's hands were drenched in Seiko's blood.

Seiko's eyes were half closed, she was ghost white and breathing shallowly. Naomi's eyes grew wide in fear realizing Seiko wasn't even reacting to the pain anymore.

She was dying.

"Seiko...I can't stop the bleeding...!"-Naomi sobbing

"...*Shallow breathing*..."-Seiko

"It's all right Naomi..."-Seiko

"No it's not! Seiko...*sob*..I...I don't want you to die!"-Naomi

Naomi felt tears running down her face as she sobbed uncomfortablly.

"It's all right...I feel ready Naomi...as long as you get out of here..."-Seiko

"...*sniffle*...Seiko..."-Naomi

"It's okay...you have Satoshi...even if I'm not here...you and him will get out of here..."-Seiko

"Seiko...if you die...*sob*...I don't think I..."-Naomi

"...*shallow breathing*..."-Seiko

"...Aaahhh...I just realized...I'm going to die without ever kissing anyone..."-Seiko

"...*sob*...*sob*..."-Naomi

"Naomi...will you kiss me?"-Seiko

"Wh-What are you saying?!"-Naomi

"Please..."-Seiko

"Seiko...at a time like this..."-Naomi

But Naomi felt her heart pounding.

"It doesn't have to count as your first kiss...just between us girls..."-Seiko

"Seiko..."-Naomi

Naomi brushed her hair behind her ear and leaned down, she held Seiko's hand with her bloody hand. Their hands intertwined as Naomi closed her eyes.

Seiko felt the warmth of tears run down her face as she felt Naomi's lips press against hers. Seiko kissed back weakly and let out the weakest moan.

Naomi felt her own tears run down her face and landing on the sheets mixing with the blood.

Naomi then broke the kiss softly looking into Seiko's weak eyes.

"...I got kissed by Naomi..."-Seiko

Seiko smiled weakly.

"...Seiko..."-Naomi

Naomi's heart pounded hard in her chest, she felt a strong lump in her throat even though she was already crying...the feeling was so...bittersweet.

Nothing like she had felt with Satoshi.

"Seiko...Seiko...I love you! Seiko.."-Naomi

Seiko's weak eyes opened more in shock.

Naomi spoke from the bottom of her heart, she loved Seiko. She loved her...she was IN love with her.

Suddenly tears formed in Seiko's eyes.

"Seiko..are you crying?"-Naomi

"Naomi...I'm so happy..."-Seiko

Tears ran down Seiko's face.

"I'm so happy...to hear that from you...I've always loved you..."-Seiko

"Seiko...I'm so sorry! How could I be so blind..."-Naomi

"It's all right...I'm happy to just know that..."-Seiko

"No! It's not...Seiko I don't want you to die! Not that I know how I really feel! I want to be with you! I want to marry you Seiko! I want us to even have children! I want to spend the rest of my life with you! You're everything that I ever wanted!"-Naomi sobbing

Tears flew out of her eyes as she said this, sobbing heavily.

"...*shallow breathing*"-Seiko

"Children...that would be hard to pull off..."-Seiko

"Don't joke! ...*sob*...I'm serious Seiko!"-Naomi

"Naomi...thank you...*exhales sharply*"-Seiko

"...Seiko?"-Naomi

Seiko's eyes closed and she drew her last breath going limp.

"Seiko...! No! Seiko!"-Naomi

Naomi lifted Seiko up holding her in her arms supporting her head.

"Seiko! Hey! Come on...don't do this!"-Naomi

Seiko remained still. She was gone.

"Seiko...SEIKO!"-Naomi

Naomi sobbed heavily holding onto Seiko's body hugging it.

"Seiko! Don't! Don't die! Please! I love you so much...don't leave me alone!"-Naomi

Her hands were still painted in Seiko's blood and now her shirt was.

"Seiko...*sob*...Seiko...*sob*..."-Naomi

Naomi then looked at Seiko's face.

Naomi sniffed and stroked Seiko's hair softly.

In her despair she rocked Seiko's body back and fourth gently soothing her. It was her only way to accept Seiko was dead.

"There, there...good girl, good girl..."-Naomi

Naomi comforted her like she had when they had the sleepover.

She rocked her gently like a helpless child while sobbing heavily.

"Seiko..."-Naomi

Naomi gently lay Seiko's body onto the bed. She stroked Seiko's hair out of her face and leaned down.

Naomi kissed Seiko's ice cold lips one last time, tears running down her face.

Naomi then stood and then saw a pair of scissors on the table beside the bed. Naomi took them and cut a small strand of Seiko's hair to keep for herself.


End file.
